


Sweet Dreams

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-12
Updated: 2003-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Sirius Smutty Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MissAustralia on LJ back in 2003.

Remus shivered at the delicious chills running down his spine. He twisted his body to glance down his arched back at the source of those chills. Dark eyes, hidden behind equally dark hair glinted mischievously before disappearing somewhere beyond Remus' field of vision. He smiled to himself before succumbing to the sensation once more.

Hair tickled his backside, as did fingers and a mouth. Remus squirmed underneath the delicate touch that was applied to his body; moving away, yet somehow slipping right into it.

He slowly rolled over onto his back to look his lover in the face. A wide smile accentuated the thin cheeks and dark eyes. Full lips found their way to Remus' and Remus slipped his fingers through the tangle of dark hair that fell around his face, forming a curtain that blocked out most of the light.

Their lips fought against each other in need, in an urgency unmatched in any of their previous moments of passion. Remus held the dark haired Sirius to himself, not allowing the kiss to end; but after several moments, Remus realized that those full lips were no longer on his, that they were actually sliding around his jawbone, over his ear, and making their way down his neck and over his torso.

Remus moaned as those lips found a nipple and a tongue was flicked over the darkened flesh; and then once more as Sirius' lips slid further down over his stomach. Seconds later Remus shivered as he felt those chills once more coming from a whole other part of his anatomy.

Within moments he was engulfed in other sensations. Of the warmth of Sirius' mouth. Of the skill of his serpentine tongue. And… Oh… Since when could Sirius do that? Remus arched into Sirius' mouth, his fingers entangled in the man's dark hair, pulling him closer and harder as the sensations began to mount in his body, causing him to lose all coherence in thought and speech. He chose instead to call out randomly and praise certain deities. And before he knew it, they were all gone, left instead was a feeling of ease and peace.

Those feelings quickly disappeared as he felt his legs being lifted and heard a spell being muttered. He felt something push at his entrance and arched his arse up into it, but found it to quickly disappear from his body.

Remus groaned with disappointment, quickly being hushed as slick fingers slipped over the length of his cock and began to slide until it was hard once more, promptly disappearing afterwards.

As he adjusted to his new position and state, Remus felt something slick pushing into his arse, filling it and sending shivers down his spine at the same time. He opened his eyes and glanced into Sirius' face, a look of concentration playing over his features.

Remus' eyes closed quickly as he felt another substantial slide in and another shiver through his body. Sirius smiled wickedly as he continued to slide in and out, causing Remus to arch his back and call out to him. Remus opened his eyes to see the smile on Sirius' face before falling back into the shivers running over his body and into his cock, which ached for Sirius' touch once more.

As Remus squirmed and moaned under Sirius' control, he felt those fingers find their way back over and around his cock and begin to fist it in unison with Sirius' thrusts. Soon Remus was lost in the sensations that were overwhelming him and catching his breath. His entire body went rigid as he felt a wave of pleasure engulf him and slowly wash away, leaving him limp and tired, in Sirius' arms.

Remus opened his eyes slowly, glancing up into the face of his lover. Black hair, slipping over thin cheeks. Calm smile formed by full lips. And a look of adoration emanating from those dark eyes. Remus smiled dreamily, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Sirius' ear as Sirius held him close.

"I love you," Remus whispered, his lips next to Sirius' ear.

He pulled away before kissing Sirius lightly and allowing his head to drop on the pillow. He felt Sirius adjust his weight and lay down next to him. Moments later, fingers traced over Remus' chest and a leg was draped over his hip. Remus closed his eyes, slowly slipping into dreams and sleep, four words slipping into his consciousness and wrapping him safely and happily.

"I love you too."


End file.
